


You're Too Good To Me

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Partners in Crime, Quality Time, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, eowells - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: With Eobard off trying to make the Flash fast enough for you both to return home, you hardly see him anymore. Tonight though, you set up the perfect atmosphere in the hopes of spending some overdue quality time with him.





	You're Too Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

It has been fifteen years.

Fifteen years since you and Eobard found yourselves stranded in this archaic time. Fifteen years of living in these strangers' bodies, living as they would have if you hadn't killed them both.

Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan.

This whole experience was like an actor's ultimate role and you two deserved Oscars. The way you've both deceived everyone so well, made them place their unwavering trust in you. In a way, it was too bad it had to come to this. But nothing will stop you and Eobard from getting home.

Nothing.

Even if, unfortunately, your love life sometimes had to take a backseat to the constant bettering of the Flash. _Ugh, the Flash._ He's the reason for all of this. You don't know how Eobard deals with it each day, helping his nemesis's younger self. Personally, you couldn't handle it. In fact, you had struck up a partnership deal (under the guise of Ms. Morgan) with Mercury Labs to get out of that situation and have been away working on a tachyon prototype with Tina McGee. In between your work there and Eobard helping his little superhero team, you hardly see him anymore. You can't even remember the last time he touched you...

Which means it's time to take matters into your own hands in that department.

You hear the front double doors open and the moment they close, you can picture Eobard immediately getting up out of that damned chair he's chained to twenty-four-seven. His bourbon is ready and your phone is already set-up to the sound system. You were going to set the mood, tailored perfectly to him.

“Hey, you're finally home,” you greet him with a kiss. “How are things progressing?”

“Excellently,” Eobard says. “At this rate, the Flash will be more than fast enough and we'll be home in no time.”

“Glad to hear, it.” Now to get him to relax. “Now why don't you join me over here? I'll pour you a drink.” He lets you lead him by the hand to the sofa where he sits and you fix him a tumbler of his prized bourbon. As you press play on your phone, the sweet melodies of his favourite classical music immediately fill the room. You can see the subtle reaction in Eobard's face: _relaxation_.

Sitting down, you smoothly move in closer to him, curling your legs up on the couch and rest your head on his shoulder. He kisses your hair and lingers there for a moment.

“You're too good to me,” he says.

“I know,” you reply. He sets down his glass and gently pulls you down so your head rests in his lap, looking up into his eyes. Eyes that were not originally his, but ones you have grown to love, and know he's still behind them.

A buzz in his pocket tickles against your head.

“Sorry,” Eobard mutters, pulling out his phone to check his notification. He types away on the keyboard and when the message has been sent he puts the phone away beside him. It buzzes again. He just glares at it. Before he gets any ideas, you confiscate it slide it across the floor to the far end of the room and give him a smirk.

“Whatever it is, it can wait for now,” you declare.

Eobard chuckles. “Then I'm all yours.”

You get him to turn so that you're able to start massaging him, feeling the tightness in his shoulders. Surely from working with his “team” day in and day out. Eobard's head tips back a bit, which tells you you're rubbing him in just the right way. _Heh_. You can't help but place a kiss at the back of his neck.

He clears his throat. “So, uh, is there a reason for the special treatment?”

“Well,” you start, “I've noticed we haven't really spent a lot of time together lately. I mean, you're constantly with your _superhero squad_ and this partnership at Mercury is going full force. And... it feels like I hardly see you. I miss you. I miss _this_.” Eobard twists around in his seat. “I was afraid we were losing each other,” you finally confess.

“If I've come across as distant, I apologize a million times over.” he says. “And you could never lose me.” You smile at that. “But since we're finally together, _alone_ , and neither of us has anywhere to be...” He lowers you down to your back and lingers his face so close to yours. You can feel his breath on your cheek. “You have my full attention.”

Eobard begins to kiss the side of your neck and up to nibble your ear. You let out a pleasured sigh and let your hands run through his soft dark hair. As his mouth ventures lower, Eobard finds himself in between your thighs. He stares back at you with his lips turned up in that special grin that means he's about to do something very bad. Using his small amount of accumulating built-up speed,he strips you of most yourlayersin the blink of an eye.

Oh, how you've missed this.

Soon his mouth is on you. You had almost forgotten how talented Eobard was with his tongue, feeling it works its slick wonders below and teasing you to no end. Each time he gives his tongue a sinful flick you can't help but squirm, but he's sure to hold you still. You can feel the billowing tension inside you grow every second until it's far too much to contain. And of course, Eobard is there to catch your release.

He licks his lips with a smack. Sitting up on your elbows, you say with a little laugh, “ _That_ was long overdue.”

“You think we're done?” he says mischievously. “That's cute. You wanted my attention and you're getting all of it. For the rest of the night.”

“You're too good to me,” you say.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @letyourimaginationrun: Ok so imagine this friend. Being Eowells partner in crime and lover. But not being able to spend alot of time with him so one day you have a fluff day that slowly turns to smut. Like passionate cute smut. If you can't do smut then that's ok. It can be just fluff


End file.
